New Years with Nordics!
by Koppyo
Summary: Happy New Year ! Celebrate with the Nordics and I at meeting room 105!


Me: Happy New Year!

Denmark: It's not January yet.

Me: It's still coming, though. Bye-bye 2015! Hello, 2016! MMHHMM. That is some good news right there. WHOO!

Norway: Will you shut up? I need to be perked.

Me: You already are! Did Ylvis come out with any new songs?

Norway: Not that I know of. I am NOT dressing in that stuffy fox suit again.

Me: The dress you wore while you were under Denmark's rule was stuffy.

Norway: You little-

Denmark: Let's not fight! Besides, we have the game that I was suggesting for nearly 5 years

Me: Yeah!

Norway: So the point is to get all the notes addressed to us and figure out who wrote it?

Finland: I guess… but don't use your magic! That's cheating.

Norway: I only have summoning magic. Even if i was able to summon the memory of the letter being written, I am a man of principle. I would never cheat.

Me: Oh, _really_? Eurovision 2009 would like to say otherwise.

Norway: IT WAS A GOOD SONG. BETTER THAN THAT YLVIS CRAP I MADE. GOOD GOD.

Me: Yachachachachachachow!

Norway: Oh god, NO!

Me: I would have ruined it if I knew what the fox actually said. And by the way, one of them wasn't even close. It sounded like a camp counselor's foot on fire.

Norway: Alright, let's play!

*random scrambling*

Me: Does everyone have their notes?

Nordics: YEAH!

Me: Icey, you go first.

Iceland: Okay. *opens note* "GET A NEW BOYFRIEND"?! I bet Norway wrote this.

Denmark: It was me.

Iceland: WHAT?

Denmark: He's a bad influence!

Me: Denmark, you ALONE are a bad influence! All that alcohol you drink isn't healthy.

Denmark: Who's next?

Me: Norway's.

Norway: Alright. *opens note* "Stop bothering me to call you 'Big Brother'. I bet Iceland wrote this one.

Iceland: Darn right I did!

Me: NEXT! Denny.

Denmark: Let's do this! *opens note* "Don't insult IKEA." That's kinda hard, considering that you named doormats after me. SWEDEN, I KNOW YOU WROTE THIS.

Sweden: Yep.

Me: Speaking of which, you open yours, Sweden.

Sweden: "Please stop calling me your wife." F'nl'nd?

Finland: H-how did you know~? You clever guy.

Me: Finland. We know it was you. You're too truthful to lie.

Finland: Is it Sealand's turn yet?

Me: Yep.

Sealand: Yay! *opens note* "Stay as our adorable young micronation." Papa, did you write this?

Finland: Yes, we did!

Sealand: Thank you.

Me: Finland, it's all yours.

Finland: Woohoo! *opens note* "Thank you for tolerating me." Iceland?

Iceland: Oh, come on. I'm not THAT annoying.

Finland: Denmark?

Denmark: Now, WHY would I write something like that? I know you respect me… You do, right?

Finland. Not really. My final guess is… Norway.

Norway: Meg? Er du seriøs? Vil du virkelig at jeg ville skrive noe sånt? Jeg tåler dere alle. Selv du føler at det er vanskelig å gjøre.

Finland: Ei, minulla on vain vaikea tehdä, että Tanska.

Me: It was me.

Norway: Really?

Me: Now It's my turn. "Stay beautiful and have a nice year." Aw, this one's so nice! I was thinking I'd get something resentful.

Iceland: Now, why would I write something like that? *covers mouth* Oh vitleysa.

Me: Icey?! You wrote this one?

Iceland: I knew this would end bad, so I thought I'd write something nice. Other than Finland's note, Eg elska þig, Koppyo.

Me: I don't know Icelandic, but I think that means "I love you", So… I love you too, sweetie. *kisses cheek*

Iceland: *blushing* Uh-uh… I-I-I-I

Norway: *takes out phone* I am so putting this on FaceBook. (No. I don't have an account.)

Me: I heard it was a Danish tradition to jump off of a chair into the new year.

Denmark: Yeah, it is.

Me: And I was thinking about a twist.

Norway: I'm surprisingly interested in this. Continue.

Me: In order to get rid of all the pain from the old year…

Finland: Okay.

Me: One must…

Sweden: I don't like where this is going.

Me: Be barefoot and…

Norway; Say it before I have to actually use the restroom.

Me: Jump off of the chair into a bucket of Legos. Note that I said _barefoot_.

Finland: WHAT?

Sweden: DENMARK.

Iceland OW.

Me: Iceland, you didn't even jump.

Iceland: I can already feel it.

Norway: Since Denmark invented legos, maybe he should do it first.

Denmark: *spits out punch* WHAT?

Me: You heard him. Not only did you give people something painful to step on for the past 84 years, **but** I do think it's a good idea. Also since you came up with the idea of jumping off of a chair.

Denmark: You said "get rid of the old year's pain!" Do you mean to replace it with a new one!?

Me: Exactly. And you're the test subject.

Denmark: Fine. *pushes chair to living room*

Me: *places LEGO® basket under chair* Last chance, Markmaster~!

Denmark: If i'm coming down this chair, it will be jumping!

Norway: *takes out camera* I need this filmed.

Me: 3… 2… 1… JUMP!

Denmark: *Jumps* *lands into basket* MOTHER OF THOR- OH MY ODIN- WHYYYYYYYYY!?

Me: *dying of laughter* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Norway: I can't believe I watched this. This would be a rare day that I'm smiling.

Denmark: Alright, Norway. _Your turn_.

Norway: I'm not doing that.

Me: You filmed him. take of the shoes and socks, get on the chair and JUMP.

Norway: Fine. *takes off shoes and socks* *gets on chair*

Me: *holding camera* 3… 2… 1… JUMP!

Norway: *jumps* *lands in basket* Cover your ears. You don't like loud noises.

Me: *covers ears* If you don't want to be deaf, DO WHAT I DID.

Everyone else except Norway: *covers ears*

Norway: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: ...What was that

Norway: OMG I feel soooo much better now.

Me: Iceland… your letter is your pass.

Iceland: *hugs me* THANK YOU SO MUCH. OMG I WILL REMEMBER THIS. XD

Me: Sealand, you also get a pass.

Seland: *hugs me* Thank you! those look like they hurt.

me: They do. Sweden, it's time.

Sweden: Ok.

Me: 3… 2… 1… Jump!

Sweden: *jumps PAST Lego basket* Thug Life chose me.

Me: Dang right it did. Finland… I'm-

Finland: No, I got this. It's fine, really.

Me: 3… 2… 1… JUMP!

Finland: *Jumps* *lands in basket* Koppyo…

Me: Yeah…?

Finland: You lied. These don't hurt.

*eerie silence*

Me: Then what does?

Finland: When I see someone hurt my precious friends. Something just snaps inside of me.

*eerie silence #2*

Me: Okay then…

Iceland: that escalated quickly

Me: tre ... to ... en! Happy New Year!

A/N: Hey guys! Happy new year from Hetalia, Deadman Wonderland and Black Butler~!

Denmark: Hey, you didn't jump.

Me: Fine.

Denmark: 3… 2… 1… JUMP!

Me: *Throws lego basket at him* Otaku life.


End file.
